The present inventor developed a fundamental printing technology of using an endless belt-shaped printing plate for manufacturing an elongated strip-shaped printed continuous form by printing on an elongated continuous web form (continuous paper web). The technology of printing on a continuous form using an endless belt-shaped printing plate is applied to preparation of booklet forms for payment of a pension and insurance or a tax, a calendar, a contract, an operation manual, and books, etc.
Moreover, it is widely used also for preparation of individual or separate sheet prints requiring high quality and high security, such as a service ticket, a travel ticket, a gift certificate, a cash voucher, a stock certificate, and a debenture from a feed roll of continuous web form along with a progress of printing technology in recent years.
By the way, a notebook has been conventionally prepared by covering a plurality, e.g., 40 or 60, of inside paper sheets, with a front cover and a back cover, and by fixing or gluing the sides of the sheets to form a booklet. The inside paper sheets of a notebook are formed by printing ruled lines on each face of paper sheet. Although the ruled lines are formed as solid lines or dotted lines, the inside paper sheets of a notebook are formed of separate sheets.
In the conventional technology of printing on a continuous web form taken out from a paper feed roll using an endless belt-shaped printing plate, printing is performed on one side of a continuous form and not on both sides of the continuous form continuously. Accordingly, no technology has been developed for printing continuously on both sides of a continuous form, or for folding-up zigzag such an elongated continuous web form printed on both sides thereof to prepare a notebook.
In a conventional notebook, individual paper sheets are stacked to form a booklet of inside paper sheets, which is then covered with a front cover and a back cover. For such a notebook prepared from paper sheets, it is difficult to find an inferior product caused by possible lack, missing or damage of a portion of inside paper sheets, or to notice such a lack of page on a part of inside paper sheets.
On the other hand, the replication technology by a copying machine is developed in recent years and, in connection therewith, it is desired to develop a high-security print of which reproduction is impossible with a copying machine. Similarly, it is also expected to develop a notebook of which reproduction of contents such as characters is difficult. However, a conventional notebook is not provided with capability of preventing the falsification or omission of inside paper sheets between a front cover and a back cover, and it has not become a high-security one.